The present invention relates generally to gas tank yokes, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for turning a set screw for a gas tank yoke.
Yokes are typically used to mount gas-transmitting structures, such as gas lines, gas flow regulators, and gas measurement equipment, onto tanks containing pressurized gas. The yoke is typically mounted on a valve coupled to the gas tank and facilitates withdrawing gas from the tank. A set screw threadably connected to the yoke engages a portion of the valve received by the yoke to securely hold the yoke on the valve. A coupling element on the yoke is coupled to the gas-transmitting structures and includes an opening in fluid communication with the gas-transmitting structures. When the yoke is securely mounted on the valve, the valve can be opened to allow gas to flow through the coupling element and into the gas-transmitting structures for delivery from the tank to, for example, a medical patient requiring oxygen.
To facilitate turning, set screws typically include a torque bar extending transversely from an outer end of the set screw. However, using the torque bar alone, it may be difficult to apply enough torque to the set screw to securely fasten the yoke to the valve. Although some yoke set screws include wrench flats on an outer end of the screw to facilitate turning the set screw with the aid of a conventional wrench, many yoke set screws do not include wrench flats.